


Метанойя

by north_venice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, and damnnnn here i am, william shakespeare's ghost himself materialized before me and told me to re-read julius caesar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Размытые пятна в его сгнившей памяти — закрывая глаза, он не может вспомнить её лица.





	Метанойя

_милые друзья,_  
убьём его бесстрашно, но не злобно.  
как жертву для богов заколем,  
но не изрубим в пищу для собак. 

***

— Звёзды не виноваты в том, что случилось.

Эйра улыбается, когда берёт его руки в свои — не по-доброму, впрочем. Это улыбка по-прежнему (как всегда была; как всегда, должно быть, будет) мягкая — это улыбка теперь усталая и не слишком искренняя, но ничего лучше у неё не выходит. 

Он не злится на неё за эту ложь, разумеется. Это было бы лицемерно.

Она начинает носить перчатки — он замечает, конечно, — поправляет светлые волосы, смотрит задумчиво и опускает голову на его плечо — _то, что мы делаем, тайно, то, что мы делаем, священно_ — рассыпаются лепестки засушенных цветов по каменному полу, соскальзывают ленты с её светлых волос, — здесь тихо, здесь спокойно, здесь не умирают люди, пожираемые пламенем и чумой, здесь не слышно криков, затихающих на опустевших улицах. Эйра кружится — стук каблуков, разносящийся эхом по залу, приглушённые голоса за дверью, солнце, бликами теряющееся в ткани её юбки, — она падает покорно в его раскрытые руки, совсем лёгкая, совсем тихая; закрывая глаза, он думает, что не заслуживает её, закрывая глаза, он думает, что никто другой не заслуживает её тоже.

_«Так вышло», она шепчет ему в первый раз, нависая сверху — светлые волосы спадают ей на глаза, она вцепляется тонкими пальцами в ткань на его плечах и смеётся в его губы. Не шепчет благодарностей богам за их встречу, не отводит взгляд в сторону._

Она в его руках кажется хрупкой — тонкая шея, лёгкие кости. Служанки, оглядываясь, называют её Оракулом — _это значит, что она не принадлежит ему тоже,_ — шепчут во тьме пустых коридоров и закрытых комнат, говорят о пророчестве, о судьбе, о будущем — боги должны выбрать кого-то, боги должны сообщить ей о своём решении, боги должны найти способ спасти их всех — разумеется, через неё, разумеется, по причинам, никому не известным. Выбор очевиден, он думает, когда Гильгамеш сообщает ему об убитых на западной границе, когда Гильгамеш сообщает ему о числе трупов, сброшенных в общий костёр; _выбор_ , разумеется, _очевиден_ , но Эйра накрывает его глаза своими ладонями и _ещё рано, ещё рано, ещё рано_ , её шёпот отдаётся эхом в пустых комнатах его памяти, _боги молчат_.

Боги, разумеется, молчат.

Она не смеётся — в этот раз — её голос звучит отстранённо; случайные мысли, обронённые между прочим вслух:

— Тебе лучше уйти. Из дворца. _В целом_.

Он слышит её дыхание — чувствует его на своей коже. Шорох юбки, сочувствие в её голосе — руки в перчатках, касающиеся его лица мягко, — мнётся ткань платья, когда она опускается осторожно на его колени. Он знает, конечно.

— Сомнус.

Она запускает пальцы в его волосы, перебирает осторожно спутавшиеся пряди; она любила повторять, что они со всем справятся, она любила повторять, что боги непременно поймут; он думает устало — _разумеется, Сомнус_ , её губы касаются его лба — легко. Без отвращения. 

Она всё ещё не _ненавидит_ его, и это приятно.   
Она всё ещё не _презирает_ его, и это приятно.

Её голос звучит сочувствующе, пока он пытается справиться с собственным раздражением, её голос звучит устало, пока он пытается выдохнуть:

— Он захочет убить тебя, когда вернётся.

Это кажется ему плохой шуткой; это не имеет никакого смысла, но богам нравится медлить; она любила повторять, что Сомнус не плохой человек _сам по себе_ — она любила повторять, что он человек военный. Практичный, но недальновидный, как все дети. _Она не поднимает эту тему больше._

Эйра убирает волосы с его лица движением привычным — в её глазах, разумеется, _нежность_ , в её глазах, разумеется, _любовь_ , — он улыбается по причине простой: она хочет, чтобы он улыбался.

— И что мы будем делать теперь? Ждать, что решит кристалл?

Его голос звучит хрипло — демоны под его кожей _рычат_ — смеются, вгрызаясь зубами в лёгкие. Перехватывая её запястья, он надеется, что она не слышит. 

_Эйра не винит богов за костры, пожирающие изуродованные трупы невинных где-то за порогом её дома._ Выдыхает терпеливо:

— Он не _решает_ , Ардин. Это инструмент.

_Эйра не винит богов за демонов, обгладывающих его кости_ — он не говорит ей, конечно, _это только его ответственность, это было его решением_ , Эйра не снимает перчаток, когда обнимает его, он испытывает облегчение совершенно искреннее — она не почувствует, что его руки стали холоднее, она не заметит, как скребётся внутри него тьма.

Он думает иногда: _астралам не нужен был спаситель, быть может, им нужен был мученик_ , — она касается его лба холодными губами, говорит совсем тихо, он слышит торопливые шаги в в коридоре:

— Мы будем спасать людей. Как раньше.

Шепчет:

— Как всегда.

Он закрывает глаза. Раствориться в её руках — перспектива единственная желанная, перспектива единственная верная.

Ардин не помнит историй о героях, которые были счастливы; Ардин не помнит историй о героях, которые жили бы долго. _Он не будет первым_.

Её руки на его шее — что-то совсем тонкое, что-то совсем хрупкое — она обнимает его _искренне_ , она прячет лицо на его груди _устало_. _Кроме неё тебя никто не полюбит_ , его губы не двигаются, он слышит голос Сомнуса, будто тот стоит рядом. Змеиный шёпот у его горла, скользкое тело, обвившееся вокруг его рук.

_Кроме неё никому и не нужно._

Взгляд у принцессы Тенебре, цепляющейся за его руку, _другой_ — это не нежность; это, разумеется, не любовь — сострадание условное, размытая граница между решительностью и жалостью, готовность принести в жертву и жертвой стать, — _она смотрела, разумеется, иначе, они всё равно похожи_. Её руки теплы — она сжимает его запястье не отчаянно, но зло.

Она ненавидит его.   
Всё правильно, он думает; он ненавидит её тоже.

_Размытые пятна в его сгнившей памяти — закрывая глаза, он не может вспомнить её лица._

Оракул хочет спасти его — слишком рано; Оракул хочет убить его — слишком поздно. Никакого сочувствия в её глазах, только жалость; она никогда не спрашивала, _что он_ , она всегда смотрела одинаково свысока — так смотрят на обречённых, так смотрят на забытые истории с давно известным концом.

_От её жалости его тошнит._

Никто не жалеет монстров, прячущихся в темноте. Что им от жалости проку.  
 _Её спасение ему не нужно._

Оракул в его руках умирает без крика — с улыбкой на дрожащих губах, слабеющими ладонями, алым пятном, растекающимся неровно по белой ткани. Оракул в его руках умирает без крика — раскрывает немо рот, смотрит на него — со смесью снисхождения и уверенности — без удивления. Без даже _разочарования_.

Он, разумеется, смеётся. Она не была удивлена тоже, но он с трудом вспоминает её имя.

«Звёзды не виноваты в том, что случилось».  
Глупая, он думает. _Кто, если не они_.

Лунафрея никогда не спрашивала, что он — никогда не была уверена наверняка; догадывалась, должно быть, но не могла знать точно. Никогда не интересовалась достаточно, может быть — занятые спасением страдающих, он знает, о природе чумы беспокоятся редко. _Она никогда не произносила вслух._

Глупая, он думает, вытирая сталь о ткань брюк, пока разносится по руинам Альтиссии крики Левиафан, пока волны пожирают то, что осталось от города.

_Чтобы убить чудовище, нужно назвать его по имени._

Его демоны впервые за долгое время чувствуют себя спокойно.


End file.
